New Love
by mss Dhyta
Summary: Kau tidak harus melupakannya, dan aku akan terus mencintaimu. ICHIHIME ALERT! RnR please


**New Love by Mss Dhyta**

**Bleach by Tite Kubo **

**Rating T**

**Summary : Kau tidak harus melupakannya dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu. **

**

* * *

**

"Kurosaki-kun." Panggil seorang wanita disebrang sana dengan rambut coklat keorangean yang melambai, sedangkan Kurosaki Ichigo yang dipanggil berbalik dan tersenyum pada wanita itu. "Pagi Inoue-san." Ucapnya dengan lembut.

"Ah, Pagi Kurosaki-kun apakah kau sudah sehat?" tanya Inoue dengan malu-malu semburat merah muncul dipipinya. "Sudah terimakasih ya atas bantuannya kemarin. Aku pasti akan bingung kalau tidak ada kau kemarin." Ichigo tersenyum pada wanita yang menyukainya sejak dulu, tetapi ia tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun bagaimana kabar Rukia-chan?" Terlihat kesedihan dimata Ichigo walaupun ia berusaha menutupi dengan senyum tetapi tetap saja terlihat dimata Inoue.

"Dia.. masih dirumah sakit, sepertinya penyakitnya semakin parah." Inoue benci melihat mata sendu Ichigo ketika memikirkan Rukia, ia terlihat menyedihkan jika seperti itu terus.

"Ah bagaimana kalau kita jenguk dia hari ini?" tanya Inoue dengan bersemangat. "Sudah 1 minggu aku belum melihat keadaanya." Ichigo mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. "Boleh saja."

**New Love**

"Rukia-chan." Seru Inoue dengan suara riang ketika membuka pintu kamar inap Rukia, Rukia yang sedang membaca sebuah novel melihat wajah Inoue dengan gembira. "Inoue, lama tak jumpa." Ia tersenyum begitupun Inoue dengan berbagai macam buah-buahan yang ditentengnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, sudah lebih baik?" tanya Inoue dan menempatkan dirinya disamping kasur Rukia. Sedangkan Ichigo mengambil sebuah kursi dan mengambil tempat disamping Inoue.

"Lumayan, ah Ichigo kau sudah datang kemarin kan, kenapa datang lagi hari ini?" tanya Rukia dengan nada menyelidik atau lebih tepatnya ingin mengganggu cowok itu.

"Hei terserah aku kan mau datang atau tidak, beuntung ada yang menjengukmu dasar kau." Ichigo mengeluh dengan wajah kesal sedangkan Inoue dan Rukia terkikik pelan. "Tidak apa-apa terimakasih sudah mau menjengukku Ichigo." Ucap Rukia tulus dan meninggalkan semburat merah di pipi Ichigo. Inoue yang melihat adegan romantis ini sedikit merasa panas, ia memang kadang ingin menangis melihat kemesraan Ichigo dan Rukia, walaupun mereka sudah putus tapi tetap saja hanya Ichigo yang ada di hati Rukia begitupun sebaliknya.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan aku keluar sebentar ya, mau mengambil minum." Inoue beranjak dari tempatnya tetapi tangan lemah Rukia menahannya. "Jangan pergi, biar Ichigo saja yang mengambil minum, tolong ya Ichigo." Pintanya dengan memohon, Ichigo mendengus kesal dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Inoue, kau duduk dulu, bisa kan? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Rukia tersenyum pada Inoue yang memasang tampang bingung. "Ah ada apa Rukia-chan?" tanyanya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Bisakah aku menyerahkan Ichigo padamu?" tanyanya dengan pelan tetapi tetap terdengar oleh telinga Inoue dan membuatnya terbelalak. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Ia hanya mencintaimu Rukia-chan lagipula aku yakin kau akan sembuh dan kembali bersama Kurosaki-kun." Inoue berusaha meyakinkan Rukia dengan segala cara, tetapi wanita itu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "Waktuku tidak banyak kau juga tahu itu kan, lagipula aku rasa kau akan lebih baik daripada aku dalam menjaga Ichigo, kau juga menyukainya kan?""tanya Rukia pelan digenggamnya tangan Inoue mengirimkan sebuah kepercayaan kedalam tangan itu. "Kau mau kan Inoue, demiku dan cintamu sendiri, kau pun harus bahagia." Inoue meragukan kata-kata itu, ia tidak ingin Rukia pergi tetapi disudut hatinya ia juga ingin bersama Ichigo. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakanmu, karena mungkin ini permintaan terakhirku."

Inoue melihat sebuah nisan dengan nama Rukia yang tertulis diatasnya, ia terenyuh dan mengingat kembali permintaan Rukia yang kembali ditegaskannya dalam surat yang dibuat sebelum akhir hidupnya. Ia harus menghibur Ichigo dan bersamanya, itu kata Rukia dan permintaan terakhirnya.

"Inoue, apakah salah kalau aku tetap mencintainya walaupun, ia sudah tak ada?" Ichigo berjongkok didekat nisan itu, dengan kesedihan yang menyelimuti. Inoue menggeleng pelan menandakan bahwa ia setuju kalau Ichigo terus mencintai wanita itu walaupun menimbulkan sedikit rasa sakit dihatinya.

"Tidak aku rasa kau tetap harus mencintainya bagaimanapun juga." Ichigo terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini seperti dedaunan yang dengan mudahnya rontok tertiup angin. Ichigo berdiri dan menatap Orihime berusaha tersenyum walaupun masih terlihat getir. "Terimakasih kau memang sahabat yang baik."

Inoue berusaha tersenyum lembut walaupun hatinya sediki tidak terima dengan kata-kata sahabat yang diucapkan Ichigo. "Sama-sama itulah gunanya sahabat."

----

Inoue berlari dari kontrakkannya dan menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru sementara itu Ichigo terus menerus melirik jam tangannya, dengan cemas. "Inoue cepatlah, kita hampir telat." Teriak Ichigo dengan sedikit kesal. Inoue hampir saja terjungkal kalau tidak ada Ichigo yang menahannya. "Hati-hati." Ucapnya pelan dengan tangan yang tergenggam di lengan Inoue, wanita itu mundur selangkah dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ayo kita sudah hampir telat." Ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil berlari diikuti teriakan Ichigo yang memintanya menunggu dirinya.

----

"Hei, kalian berdua pacaran ya? " tanya Renji kepada Inoue dan Ichigo yang sedang makan siang bersama. Mendengar pertanyaan spontan dari Renji membuat wajah Inoue terlihat memerah, Ichigo melirik wanita itu dan merangkulnya. "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ichigo dan membuat Renji mengerutkan dahinya. "Bagaimana dengan Rukia baru 1 bulan ia meninggal dan kau sudah mendapatkan penggantinya secepat itu?" Ichigo terdiam dan rangkulannya tadi terlepas perlahan. "Maaf aku harus ke toilet." Ichigo membuka pintu atap dan turun menuju toilet sedangkan Inoue hanya menatap punggung pria yang berubah ekspresi secara kilat sejak pertanyaan Renji tentang Rukia tadi.

"Abarai-kun kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?' tanya Inoue dengan kesal.

"Hei, aku kan hanya bertanya, kalau memang salah kenapa ia tidak menyangkalnya saja?" Renji mengerdikkan bahunya dan beranjak dari atap itu, meninggalkan Inoue yang termenung sendiri.

"Kurosaki-kun ternyata belum bisa melupakanmu Rukia-chan." Matanya memandang langit biru hari itu.

----

Inoue berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah hendak pulang sendiri padahal selama sebulan ini ia selalu pulang bersama dengan Ichigo dan hari ini mungkin ia tidak bisa pulang bersama pria itu karena kejadian diatap tadi siang. Tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarikanya kembali masuk kedalam gerbang sekolah. "Kurosaki-kun, ada apa?" tanya Inoue dengan wajah bingung. "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya lagi namun Ichigo menggeleng. "Maukah kau temani aku ke taman bermain, hari ini sedang ramai lho." Ichigo menunjukkan 2 buah tiket dihadapan Inoue membuat matanya membulat tanda kaget. "Sungguh? "

Ichigo mengangguk dan menarik tangan Inoue. "Ayo kita harus bergegas sebelum malam." Inoue hanya mengikuti irama langkah kaki Ichigo hingga di taman bermain yang dipenuhi pasangan kekasih, atau bisa dibilang mereka salah satunya.

"Inoue-san kau mau naik apa duluan?" tanya Ichigo dengan bersemangat. Inoue menunjuk permainan komedi putar. Ichigo sempat terkikik sejenak. "Ada apa? Aneh ya?" tanya Inoue dengan panik, hari ini memang terlihat seperti kencan dan membuatnya sedikit grogi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tertawa sepertinya kau sangat senang dengan suasana taman bermain ya?'

Inoue tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo. "Yah, begitulah, ayo kita bermain Kurosaki-kun." Tangan Inoue menarik Ichigo dan membawanya ke arena kesukaannya, kecuali roller coster.

"Ah Inoue mau coba yang itu?" tanya Ichigo sembari menunjuk arena roller coster yang mulai terlihat sepi. Inoue melihat roller coster itu dan sedikit ragu. "Kau yakin Kurosaki-kun?" tanyanya ragu.

"Kau takut?" tanya Ichigo dengan senyum nakalnya. Inoue blushing dan menggeleng sekuat tenaga. "Kalau memang Kurosaki-kun suka kenapa tidak?" Ichigo tersenyum mendengar perkataan wanita itu.

"Baiklah ayo." Ichigo menarik tangan wanita itu dengan riangnya.

----

Sekarang Inoue sedang berada di kursi taman yang berada di dekat taman bermain itu, ia menunggu Ichigo yang sedang membelikan segelas minuman untuknya. Inoue hampir saja melompat kegirangann hari ini karena seharian penuh ia habiskan bersama Ichigo, sangat menyenangkan, apalagi ketika mereka bermain di roller coster sepanjang naik turunnya kereta itu Ichigo menggenggam tangannya erat. Dan membuat Inoue mati gaya sekaligus mati rasa.

"Maaf lama ya, ini." Ichigo menyerahkan segelas minuman pada wanita itu dan diterima Inoue dengan senyuman. "Terimakasih." Ia mulai menyedot isi jus jeruk itu.

"Ah menyenangkan sekali ya Kurosaki-kun." Ucapnya dengan gembira, tapi entah kenapa mata Ichigo seperti menerawang ketempat lain mencari hal lain atau lebih tepatnya mengingat hal lain.

"Dulu, aku dan Rukia sering kesini." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Inoue merasakan rasa sakit hanya itu, ternyata semua ini berhubungan dengan Rukia.

"Dia suka sekali naik roller coster, benar-benar berbeda denganmu ya." Ichigo tidak menoleh kearah Inoue, dan Inoue tidak ingin hal itu terjadi biarkan Ichigo memandang lurus kedepan tanpa melihat ekspresinya yang sudah berubah sejak ia membicarakan kenangannya dengan Rukia.

"Aku jadi sedikit sadar dengan kata-kata Renji, apakah aku sudah melupakannya." Ichigo masih berbicara sendiri, sementara itu Inoue menatap mata coklat pria itu, sendu hanya itu yang bisa mendeskripsikannya.

"Kurosaki-kun kau tidak mungkin melupakannya dan aku yakin itu. Ia masih berada di sisimu dan menjagamu." Inoue menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo membuat pria itu menoleh padanya. "Aku yakin Kurosaki-kun percayalah." Ucapnya, mata mereka bertatapan dan Ichigo tersenyum pada wanita itu.

"Terimakasih Inoue, kau benar-benar baik." Inoue menghela nafasya berat sekali, apakah ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini, ia tidak mengharapkan balasan atau apapun itu, hanya ingin membuat perasaannya lebih lega itu saja.

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun sebenarnya aku.." Inoue membuat Ichigo berbalik dan menunggu sebuah pernyataan dari wanita itu.

"Kurosaki-kun sebenarnya aku menyukaimu!." Inoue berdiri dari duduknya dan menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Ichigo ia malu sekaligus takut melihat reaksi Ichigo tetapi sebuah tangan mengelus lembut kepalanya, ia mendongak dan terlihat Ichigo sedang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Inoue." Tak terasa sebuah air mata mengalir dari pipi Inoue, sebuah air mata kebahagian ia lega dan perasaannya terbalaskan. "Tapi Inoue, walaupun begitu kau mengerti kan, kalau kau tetap tidak bisa menggantikan Rukia di hatiku, dan jangan paksa aku untuk itu." Ucap Ichigo, Inoue menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan pernah membolehkanmu melepas Rukia-chan dari hatimu, kau harus tetap menjaganya." Ichigo tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Inoue.

"Terimakasih Inoue, selama ini kau terus menghiburku, menemaniku, walaupun sifatmu berbeda dengan Rukia tetapi tetap ada beberapa hal yang membuatku menyukaimu, bukan sebagai pelampiasan tetapi sebagai hati yang baru." Ucapnya pelan membuat hati Inoue seolah-olah tertiup angin segar yang baru saja menghampirinya, angin yang lembut seperti senyum Ichigo.

"Aku memang menyukaimu Kurosaki-kun apapun dirimu, bagaimanapun perasaanmu aku akan tetap menyukaimu, dan aku akan jatuh cinta padamu berkali-kali walaupun aku dilahirkan berkali-kali, hanya denganmu Kurosaki-kun." Inoue mengucapkan kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang sangat ingin ia ungkapkan pada pria yang ia cintai Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo mengecup pelan kepala Inoue membuatnya blushing dan menunduk malu. "Aku juga menyukaimu Inoue, bukan untuk menggantikan Rukia tetapi untuk mengisi satu ruang yang kosong hanya 2 ruang yang 1 kau dan yang 1 nya lagi untuk Rukia."

"Aku bahagia Kurosaki-kun sangat bahagia, dan aku yakin Rukia-chan juga senang melihat senyumanmu ini."

Hari itu senja dan angin bertiup pelan sebuah cinta baru terbentuk bukan v=cinta yang menyingkirkan cinta lama, tetapi cinta yang melengkapi cinta lama itu...

* * *

**Author Note **

Hiya!! akhirnya bisa bikin Ichihime juga, maaf ya buat para Ichiruki-ers mss bikin ini karena pengen buktiin kalau mss juga bisa bikin pairing lain, tapi selain karena itu mss juga pengen bikin Orihime seneng karena selama ini mss selalu ngebash dia di fic mss yang lain =_=

**Hehe read and repiu aja ya dengan menekan ijo-ijo dibawah ini  
**


End file.
